U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,672,617, 6,926,494 and 5,441,384 and U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2004/0156709, 2012/0308397, and 2013/0139494 disclose examples of hydraulic turbines. Hydraulic turbines can be found to have a flow misalignment of water with stay vanes. Such misalignment can cause significant efficiency losses. Correction of such misalignment can often require substantial time and costs as solutions to such issues often require manipulation of heavy parts within confined space and/or dismantling of at least a portion of a turbine. Additionally, such factors can contribute to safety and handling issues that may need to be addressed for performing a correction to the flow misalignment of the stay vanes.